Third Sun
Third Sun se refere ao incidente de 2014 no Leste Europeu, quando Liquid Ocelot obteve sucesso e acessou o Sistema Sons of the Patriots usando o DNA de Solidus Snake. Durante este período, Solid Snake se encontrou com Big Mama (a líder do grupo de resistência Exército Paraíso Perdido que já havia recebido a ajuda de Raiden) com o objetivo de encontrar o corpo de Big Boss. Me Chame de Hal A bordo do Nomad, Naomi Hunter ajuda Sunny a fazer ovos cozidos e percebe que a menina costuma deixar um pedaço da casca para fazer uma espécie de leitura da sorte. Sunny revela que Olga Gurlukovich é sua mãe quando Naomi pergunta sobre a foto que a garota carrega. Depois de recitarem a tabela periódica, Naomi presenteia Sunny com uma rosa azul que a menina olhava sem parar e coloca a flor no cabelo dela. As duas também impedem os ovos de queimarem. Pouco depois, Naomi confirma a localização de Liquid Ocelot no Leste Europeu, onde ele tenta encontrar o cadáver de Big Boss. O código genético e biométrico de Big Boss vai permitir que Liquid acesse o Sistema SOP, já que suas tentativas com o DNA de Liquid e Solid Snake se provaram insuficientes. Naomi explica para Snake e Hal Emmerich que o DNA dos clones não é 100% igual ao de Big Boss por conta de marcadores genéticos usados no processo de clonagem e por genes alterados. No banheiro para fumar um cigarro, Snake se afoga com a própria fumaça ao ouvir essas notícias. Naomi revela que esse foi o motivo para os Patriotas criarem Solidus Snake. Ao contrário do que Snake e Hal acreditavam, as células de Big Boss foram mantidas vivas e o seu corpo é sustentado em um laboratório. Enquanto isso, a condição de Raiden piora a cada momento. Sunny consegue invadir os servidores dos Patriotas através da AT Security e localiza o corpo de Big Boss. Naomi relembra o sofrimento que seu irmão passou como um Ciborgue Ninja, se mostra furiosa que esse tipo de projeto ainda exista e lamenta por Raiden. Ninguém sabe se Raiden vai sobreviver a mais uma noite e Naomi conclui que ele precisa de uma infusão de Sangue Branco artificial antes de entrar em estado catatônico. Porém, o grupo não possui o equipamento necessário para fazer a diálise corretamente. De qualquer forma, Raiden consegue dizer que o equipamento também pode ser encontrado no Leste Europeu com o mundialmente famoso cientista Drago Pettrovich Madnar, o mesmo homem que salvou sua vida anteriormente. Otacon então se oferece para contatar Roy Campbell e conseguir permissão para pousar. Snake tenta fumar novamente, mas Sunny se livra do cigarro e aponta para o sinal de proibido fumar para relembrar a política antitabagista do voo. Durante a noite, Naomi e Otacon conversam mais sobre seu passado em comum, já que ambos desenvolveram tecnologias que acabaram usadas para fins destrutivos. Otacon também conta para Naomi sobre sua falecida irmã Emma Emmerich, a responsável por criar o vírus de computador que infectou a rede GW. Mesmo com Otacon relutante no início, os dois passam uma noite de paixão na cabine de um helicóptero. Sombra da Meia-Noite Snake segue para o Leste Europeu para encontrar Big Mama, a líder do Exército Paraíso Perdido. Por saber que será morto assim que for avistado em público pelas forças CMP que ocupam a região, Snake usa a FaceCamo de Laughing Octopus para parecer mais jovem e se veste com roupas civis. Porém, ao se recusar a passar por uma checagem de identificação que derrubaria seu disfarce, Snake é salvo por Meryl Silverburgh, que está presente no local ao lado da Rat Patrol Team 01. Depois de discutirem sobre seus motivos, os dois se dividem e seguem caminhos separados. Snake e Otacon decidem que a melhor forma de encontrar o esconderijo da resistência é seguir um de seus membros. Com o toque de recolher em pleno funcionamento, Snake evita os soldados da CMP Raven Sword e discretamente ajuda um membro da resistência a atravessar as ruas da cidade. Depois de rastrear o membro até uma velha igreja, Snake facilmente consegue entrar e finalmente encontra Big Mama. Paraíso Perdido Big Mama imediatamente reconhece Snake como o “lendário soldado” e revela que é mãe dele, pois deu à luz a ele e a Liquid no projeto Les Enfants Terribles. Ela então explica tudo que sabe sobre Big Boss e os Patriotas: ao lado dela, anteriormente conhecida como EVA, e Big Boss, os Patriotas originalmente eram formados pelo agente da CIA de codinome Major Zero, por Sigint (codinome de Donald Anderson), Para-Medic (codinome da Doutora Clark) e pelo espião triplo russo Ocelot. A organização eventualmente se dividiu em duas facções por conta do desentendimento da interpretação do que seria um mundo unificado como sonhado pelo ídolo de todos: The Boss. Big Boss iniciou as hostilidades contra Zero em Outer Heaven e em Zanzibar nos anos 1990, enquanto EVA e Ocelot secretamente orquestraram as mortes de Para-Medic e Sigint no início dos anos 2000. Snake então descobre que na verdade o corpo de Big Boss não é somente uma casca sem cérebro, pois sua consciência foi mantida viva por nanomáquinas e sustentada por uma avançada unidade médica. Big Mama mostra para Snake o corpo de Big Boss, já devidamente instalado em uma van e pronto para evacuação. Corvo Raivoso Depois que uma inesperada aparição de um Dwarf Gekko compromete sua localização, Big Mama é obrigada a fugir do local ao lado de Snake e do Exército Paraíso Perdido. Com o grupo a bordo da van que carrega a unidade médica, uma grande perseguição se inicia. Big Mama e Snake usam uma moto para escoltar a van, conseguem passar por dúzias de Gekkos e FROGS que tentam bloquear o caminho, mas são impedidos de prosseguir pela chegada de Raging Raven, mais uma integrante da Unidade Bela e a Fera. Um míssil disparado por um drone voador não tripulado atinge a moto. Snake consegue evitar ferimentos graves, mas Big Mama é perfurada por um pedaço de metal. Quando Snake ajuda Big Mama a se soltar do destroço, ela tem uma visão de Big Boss por conta da semelhança do momento com o incidente de 50 anos atrás. Snake parte para enfrentar Raven. Depois de derrotar a inimiga, Snake ajuda a ferida Big Mama a chegar até o Rio Volta. A unidade médica é transportada por um barco no rio. A van estava vazia e era apenas uma isca. Cessar Fogo Violento Ao chegar ao rio, Snake descobre que Liquid Ocelot estava à espera no local depois de ter destruído o barco que transportava a unidade médica. Depois de derrotar Snake no CQC e tripudiar do irmão por conta da derrota sofrida, Liquid parte em seu próprio barco ao lado de Vamp e da aparentemente traidora Naomi. Porém, antes de conseguir fugir, Liquid é cercado por soldados do exército americano liderados por Meryl e pela Rat Patrol. Snake e Big Mama embarcam no barco da Rat Patrol, enquanto Meryl exige que Liquid se entregue por estar completamente cercado por barcos armados e helicópteros. Já com o controle do Sistem SOP através do DNA de Big Boss e da inteligência artificial GW reconstruída, Liquid desativa as armas e veículos de seus opositores. Sem conseguir disparar suas armas e sob o efeito de sintomas similares aos de quando Liquid Ocelot tentou invadir o Sistema SOP no Oriente Médio, os soldados americanos ficam indefesos. O ataque dos agentes FROG de Liquid causa dezenas de mortes, inclusive de integrantes da Rat Patrol. Depois do massacre, Liquid ordena que Vamp atire a unidade médica no barco em chamas da Rat Patrol. Ainda muito ferida, Big Mama pula nas chamas em uma tentativa inútil de salvar o corpo. Snake tenta tirar Big Mama do fogo. Liquid atira na cabeça do corpo e garante a destruição do cadáver ao causar uma forte explosão que atinge Snake e queima o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Otacon opera direto do Nomad e consegue esconder o Metal Gear Mk II no barco de Liquid. Enquanto isso, Johnny Sasaki consegue salvar Meryl de um afogamento e os dois se beijam apaixonadamente. Snake não consegue salvar Big Mama, que morre no local. O Mk II é eventualmente descoberto e destruído por Vamp, mas não antes de conseguir interceptar uma conversa que revela o próximo destino de Liquid.